


On curses, goats and witchers

by Kjam



Series: On curses, goats and witchers [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BUT NOT LIKE THAT!, Bathing/Washing, Curses, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Eskel doesn't understand periods, Eskel/Lil' Bleater - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Eskel (The Witcher), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lil' Bleater is a cursed woman turned into a goat, Love Confessions, Menstruation, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Sweet Eskel (The Witcher), Witchers in bathtubs, because we love him, every eskel tag under the sun, no beta we die like Stregoborg should have, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: Jael ends up in a form of a goat after she is cursed by an old witch. That is bad enough on its own, and it only gets worse when she is found by a scar-faced witcher, who is absolutely horrifying. Or..is he? Eskel is nothing like she expected a witcher to be. Not only does he not steal children or do evil magic, no, he likes poetry and pets and feeds her with apples. He is almost...kind? As Jael travels with Eskel, trying to break her curse, she learns about the true nature of witchers, and gets under the spell of one of them.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Eskel/Lil' Bleater
Series: On curses, goats and witchers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Why you shouldn't steal flowers

Jael should have really left does flowers alone. But how was she supposed to know that the old woman was a witch? She always seemed like a normal woman. A now here she was, turned into a dammed goat, and she had no idea how long the curse would last, or if there was any way to break it. And the only problem wasn’t being a goat, no, she was a goat with her foot caught in a trap, in a quickly darkling forest. She cried out, or more accurately, bleated, but no one heard it. Jael could feel the panic rise in her throat. She was going to die here, and her aunt and friends won’t even find the body. She could already hear the wolves howling, and the foxes delving in the leaf-litter. She had no way to escape if they found her. Was it going to be a quick death? Or will they tear her to pieces one-by-one? She was so tired but too afraid to lie down. She had to keep bleating, that was her only chance to survive. When she was about to give up, throat raw and legs trembling from exhaustion she heard a noise, a horse trotting through the forest. This was her chance. She started bleating as loud as she could, desperate to be heard. The horse stopped and after a little hesitation changed its path. Jael flopped down on the ground. She was saved. She could already see the man approaching on the horse. He jumped down from it when he arrived at the trap.

“Hello, little one. What did you get yourself into?”

He leaned down to check her leg and that’s when Jael noticed his yellow eyes and the scars. A witcher. She tried to draw apart from him, afraid he would put another curse on her or hurt her, but his hand stopped her from moving.

“Hey, don’t move, you will only hurt yourself further. I’m here to help. Let me see your leg.”

His voice was surprisingly gentle. He kept talking as he slowly prised the trap open and pulled her leg out. It hurt like hell and was still bleeding, but at least she was free. The witcher picked her up. She starting bucking against him, but he just petted her fur and shushed her.

“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. I know I look scary, but I promise I’m not.”

He tied a rope around her neck and tied it to a tree, then did he step to his horse and started rummaging through his saddlebag. He picked her up again and coated her leg in some kind of salve then wrapped it with bandages. Jael was more than surprised by this treatment. After he was done he put her into the saddlebag, making sure she was comfortable.

“I’m sorry little one, but we can’t rest yet. I don’t trust these villagers so we’ll have to ride some more before making camp.”

He got on his horse and the ride began. Jael remembered this witcher arriving at their village early morning. He was truly hideous, red scars marring one side of his face and scary yellow eyes. Jael ordered her nephew, Oleg, to hide in the house, because everyone knows that witchers steal little boys than she went on the street with the other girl to stare at him and whisper behind his back. He came to deal with the werewolf appearing again and again near the village. It killed the butcher’s daughter and old Nan. The witcher drew a hard bargain and after the alderman cursed him and paid the advance payment he went into the woods with two swords on his back. That was the last Jael saw him before she went on her evening stroll and touched those dammed flowers. After a few hours of riding the witcher deemed it safe enough to camp down. He put her on the ground but tied her securely to a tree then went to gather firewood. Jael was afraid. What was going to happen to her? Will he eat her for dinner? But then he wouldn’t have treated her wound, would he? Or was he going to use her for some kind of witcher magic, sacrifice her, and drink her blood? She was trembling with fear by the time he got back. But instead of slaying and eating her, he made a fire and ate bread, and instead of doing magic he fed her apples and petted her. When he was done with his dinner he put the saddlebag under her, smoothing it out under her.

“Get some rest, little one. We will ride early tomorrow. I’ll find you a nice place in the next village.”

Jael bleated, lumping down on her cot. Eskel smiled at her, the smile twisting his scarred mouth in a strange angle.

“Aren’t you a chatty one? Little bleater. Huh, that’s a good name. Lil’ Beater.”

Suddenly he stopped petting her and stood up.

“Stop it, Eskel.” He muttered to himself. “You are already getting attached.”

The witcher (apparently named Eskel) went over to his bedroll and sat down, then stayed like that, unmoving, with closed eyes. Strange. Must be a witcher thing. Jael kept her eyes on him, afraid that he will suddenly move and do something. But after some time she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and slowly drifted into sleep.

They traveled for three days before reaching the next village. And even though Jael kept her eyes open and always stayed by the witcher’s side (not totally her choice, but whatever) he didn’t do anything monstrous, he hadn’t stolen or killed anyone, except rabbits. Truly, he seemed like a kind man, always making sure she had enough to eat and a comfortable cot to sleep on. Not many people would have done for a goat they didn’t even intend to keep. He sometimes talked to her, mundane things like a comment on the weather or what his plans were in the next village. He had a nice voice, deep and kind. Jael shook her head. “Snap out of it!” She thought. “He is a witcher. Everyone knows they are evil. Maybe he is doing some kind of magic on me to make me like him. He said he will drop me off at the next village, probably sell me for a hefty price. I need to concentrate on what to do there, how to get out of this. Oh, I wish this curse would just wear off!” But it didn’t go away, and so they arrived at Estrot, a tiny village infested by Echinops, monsters with long sharp spines, or at least Eskel said so. They rode through the town, Jael in the saddlebag. It was an entirely new perspective, and a strange one too. To see how the witcher is seen. She could see every terrified look, every cutting glance, hear the curses and the whispers. Someone threw a rotten apple after them, then ran away, but it missed Eskel and hit Jael. She bleated painfully, and Eskel stopped his horse to check on her.

“It’s alright, Lil’ Bleater. Luckily it wasn’t a stone. Would’ve ripped his guts out if it was.”

He dismounted in front of the inn and went in carrying her. That got them a few strange looks above the normal amount.

“A room for the night, and some stew.”

“Is the goat for sale? I can give you a free meal for it. It would make a nice roast.”

Jael started flinging in Eskel’s arms. He surely wouldn’t?

“No. Are there any goat farmers around here?”

The innkeeper explained where he could find one with a wry face. After finishing the meal Eskel headed there. He kept petting her on the way there, and maybe Jael was imagining it, but his voice sounded cracked.

“It’ll be nice there for you. You can run around with other goats and things like that. The Path isn’t for pets, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

The farmer didn’t bargain for long, he was happy to get a new goat. Afterward, Eskel handed the money back to him.

“Buy her some apples. Make sure she is happy here.”

The man’s mouth dropped in shock, he even forgot to thank him. Eskel petted Jael’s head one last time, then turned around and left in a hurry. No! He couldn’t just leave her here! Jael bleated and bleated until she could, but the farmer just locked her in a pen with the others, and Eskel never returned, and it was getting dark and Jael was getting desperate.


	2. The taste of adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippets from Jael and Eskel's time traveling together.

Her thoughts were all over the place, and she could feel the panic flooding her senses. Maybe Eskel was already finished with the contract, riding away from the village? She can’t stay here to be milked and have baby goats. The thought made her want to vomit. Eskel was her best chance to beat this curse. He was a witcher, after all, he knew about magic. He would realize sooner or later that she was a woman and help her turn back. And even if he didn’t, she would rather spend her life traveling and eating apples than on a shitty farm in the middle of nowhere. And besides, she had to admit that she liked Eskel. He was very kind. She examined the fence. It wasn’t too high. She retreated, then made the ran. She wasn’t sure what gave her enough power, the adrenaline or the gods, but she made the jump and she was free. Now she only had to figure out where Eskel was. She trotted through the forest, all the while bleating loudly, true to her new name. She had to find him if she ever wanted to be human again. Finally, when she thought her voice would give out and the darkness of the forest would swallow her, she heard a voice:

“Lil’ Bleater? Lil’ Bleater?”

She bleated, following the sweet voice, running straight into Eskel’s arms. The man was laughing, and hugging her close, not wanting to let go. When he was finally able to speak again he sat down, back against a tree and Jael in his lap. He kept petting her and murmuring to her.

“You stupid little thing, you shouldn’t have come after me. I regretted leaving you there the moment I stepped out on the gate, but this is a shitty life for a goat. Now at least I can say you choose it.”

***

Jael couldn’t claim that her prejudices vanished within the first week. She did watch him, suspiciously, whenever they went through a town, but he didn’t steal or cursed anyone as far as she saw. She did notice the little vials he drank from before going after a monster, and when one time he returned with pitch-black eyes and black veins she tore the rope and ran. She had never seen a man so terrifying, not even the soldiers’ scarred face who passed through the village was this horrible. She stopped after a while, to think. What kind of magic was this? Was it his own or did he get cursed? If so, should she return to him? Eskel answered that question for her. She heard his voice calling for her but he stopped at a few feets distance when he noticed her. He still had black eyes. Jael wasn’t sure whether to bolt or go to him.

“It’s okay, don’t be afraid. It’s because of the potions I take so I can be stronger and faster and not die while killing monsters. I know they are scary, but I’m still me.”

So that was what the vials were for. That was…understandable. Jael took a hesitant step towards Eskel. He never hurt her, he wouldn’t now, would he?

“Good girl. Come to me!”

Eskel lifted her up and hugged her close to his chest.

“I hoped at least you wouldn’t be afraid of me.”

He whispered into her fur, and his words broke Jael’s heart a little. Because Eskel was different. He was different from what she expected from a witcher, and frankly, he was different from any man she knew. Sure he killed monsters, but afterward, he recited poetry while cleaning his sword, and told her stories about his brothers while feeding her apples, and hummed songs before falling asleep. Eskel was more gentle with a pet, a goat nonetheless than anyone she knew. And he talked so much, about monsters, his training, and the books he has read. Often she was the only one who he talked to for weeks, not counting negotiating for meals or contracts. It must be awfully lonely, she thought. He mentioned meeting with his brothers for the winter, but that’s nine months totally alone. She didn’t have her parents anymore, but she had her aunt, cousins, and her friends. Well, she used to have them. She often wondered what they thought what happened to her. Killed by the werewolf, before Eskel got to him, mauled into pieces by wolves, or drowned in the river. They probably prayed for her soul and fasted. Her aunt must have cried a lot. But she was going to return to them, she promised that to herself. One day she would. She just had to figure out how to break this curse.

***

Eskel rarely spoke about his past. He wasn’t close-lipped at all, he liked to talk about the monster he was after, his brothers, or the towns’ histories they passed through. But rarely about his first few years on the Path or anything before that. So Jael cherished those little snippets of stories.

“I used to have brown eyes. I know those are common, but I miss them. The first year after the Trial I always expected them to be brown whenever I looked into a mirror.”

“My Trials weren’t as bad as Geralt’s but I still dream about them. That’s why I woke up now. I dreamed about being tied down, everything too hot, feeling like my head was going to burst and my eyes leak out like I was going to die or something even worse. It was horrible.”

“Look at those mountains, Lil’ Bleater! I grew up somewhere like that, at least I think so. I don’t remember much, just the blue outline of mountains and my mother singing to me. It was something like this.”

He cleared his throat and started singing, his voice untrained and rough, but still beautiful. Jael couldn’t understand the language he was singing in, but still, she loved it.

***

They were four months into their travel when Jael witnessed her first dragon. No, it was a wyvern, she corrected herself, it just looked like a dragon, at least for her who only ever saw dragons on drawings. Eskel usually tried to keep her far away from monsters, leaving her at the inn, on tying her to a tree next to Scorpion, his horse, far away. But this time the inn would let them stay no matter how hard Eskel tried to convince them, so he tied her to a tree and left. But the rope was too loose and she got free, even though she wasn’t even trying, and decided to see how Eskel was doing, because he had been gone for hours, and usually he would be already back. She walked to where she last saw him disappear and kept going that way. She soon heard the roar, so she quickened her pace. And what she saw was extraordinary. Eskel was fighting with a beast on a meadow, but fighting wasn’t the right word for it. Eskel was dancing around the creature, swinging his sword and stepping back at just the right time to avoid its fangs. And he used his signs as a mage would, without any effort. Jael has seen him use Igni to light the campfire, or Axii to calm down Scorpion when he got stung by a wasp, but this was an entirely different level. She watched them for a while, preoccupied in this deadly dance between monster and man when something went wrong. Eskel stepped back a second too late, and the wyvern managed to get a blow in with his wing, sending Eskel flying. He arrived on the ground with a scary crunching sound, and his silver sword ended up a few steps away from him. He had no time to grab it, or to turn around and use a sign, the creature was above him, ready to kill. Jael didn’t even think before she ran into the open area, towards them, bleating as loudly as she could. It was a stupid thing to do, and she had no chance to survive, but that fragment of a second when the wyvern snapped its head around to see what caused the sound was enough for Eskel to roll over and grab his sword, stabbing the monster through the neck. Jaels leg gave out, and she flopped down on the ground. She only just realized what she had done. Eskel didn’t even bother with cutting the head as a trophy, he rushed to her, lifting her up in his arms in a crushing hug.

“You could have died, you stupid goat! Why would you do that?!”

Jael was trembling in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You probably saved my life there. But don’t do anything like this ever again. I need you with me.”

***

They were turned away at the inn. It wasn’t the first occasion Jael witness, on the contrary, it happened quite often. Always a different reason, but the same message.

“We are full for the night.”

“We don’t serve your kind.”

“I would, but no client will sleep in a bed a witcher slept in afterward.”

“You don’t have enough money.”

Eskel usually just shrugged and camped outside, but this was a particularly nasty night, cold and wet. He struggled with lighting a fire for a while, then gave up on it and burried his face in his hands. When he stayed like that for a while Jael started gently nudging his tight, as if asking “Are you alright?” Eskel looked up with a big sigh.

“I like being a witcher. It’s an important job and I’m good at it. I only wish people would sometimes let me sleep in a bed and eat their food, and maybe smile at me. That they wouldn’t hate me so much. I’m not that different from them.”

His voice choked up at the last sentence. Jael pressed close to him, climbing into his lap. This was the only form of comfort she could offer in this form. Eskel’s words hit close, because not so long ago she would have done the same. She was afraid of the witchers, and maybe hated them a bit too, believing every stupid rumor and not seeing the good they did for them. She was going to make it up, she decided. Tell her friends and aunt, and everyone she knows the truth about them. That they are just like any other human, just a bit stronger and faster. They bleed, they sleep, they keep pets, and like poetry. They are human.

***

It took her a long time to realize. The feeling became so natural, so normal like it has always been there. It was there when Eskel smiled at her when she recited poems about love when he told her stories about his childhood. It was there when she woke and it was there when she closed her eyes at night. Then one night, looking at Eskel who was meditating she suddenly understood: she was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the name Jael means mountain goat.


	3. Don't drink from the water (or do?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel gets a serious injury and Jael can't help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like the story so far? Let me know! I think there will be one more chapter (maybe two, if I can't handle myself and the story gets out of control), but the semester starts next week, so I might be late with updates, sorry in advance. Hope you enjoyed this!

The wood reeked of magic. Eskel led Scorpion by the rein, looking for signs and traces the monster might have left behind. Jael ambled along, looking right and left. She didn’t like it there, although it was exceptionally beautiful, covered in flowers and luscious green undergrowth. When she spotted a small spring she went over there to drink a few gulps of water, but Eskel’s voice stopped her.  
“No! Don’t go anywhere near it, Lil’ Bleater. Folks say it grants wishes, but I think it’s equally likely to pull you down and never give you back. And if you drink from it, who knows what its magic will do to you. Here, drink this.”  
He held his flask out. Jael drank, then they continued. The whole place was so strange, she kept thinking she was hearing singing, but Eskel didn’t so it must have been her imagination. Or did goats have extra senses? Finally, Eskel seemed to have found the right track, so he tied Scorpion and her to a tree, checking the rope twice.  
“Stay here, Lil’ Bleater. Nothing foolish this time, understood?”  
He grabbed his swords and left, after tipping off two of his potions. Jael waited and waited. Scorpion wasn’t much of a company. She thought about eating some grass, but then remembered Eskel’s words about the water and decided against it. She was getting bored at first, then worried. Where was Eskel? The sunset’s orange light colored the leaves, and the sun was still high in the sky when they entered the forest. She tugged a few times on the rope, with no luck. Then finally, finally she heard steps. Eskel was done with the monster and they can go back to the inn and eat some carrots and apples. But wait, the steps were too slow, and she could hear the swords being dragged on the ground. Eskel was bleeding heavily from his side, barely able to walk. He made it to Scorpion, rummaging through the saddlebag for the right vial, but he collapsed before he could find it. Jael bleated and bleated. By the time she managed to gnaw through the rope and run to him, Eskel was passed out.   
Jael was crying. She never knew goats could cry. Big, fat tears were running down her face, because Eskel was dying, and she could do nothing about it. She had no arms to lift him up, no fingers to sew the wound together and find the right potion. All she could do was bleat. She was useless. Just a goat. The blood was pooling under Eskel, and no matter how hard she poked him with her head he wouldn’t wake up. He was going to dye. That’s when her glance wandered on the hot spring.  
“Don’t go anywhere near it, Lil Bleater.” Eskel had said. “Folks say it grants wishes, but I think it’s equally likely to pull you down and never give you back.”  
Death or a granted wish. She had to risk it. For Eskel. She stood on the bank and closed her eyes.  
“Let me save Eskel. Please.”  
And she stepped forward. For a little spring, it was surprisingly deep, she immediately sank. Hot water surrounded her, filled her nose and her mouth. She tried to fight it, but the water was stronger, the whirl hugging her body, pulling her down. Then suddenly it stopped. She could feel the sandy bottom with her toes. Wait, toes? She emerged, gasping for air, and swam to the bank. She just stared at her hand, her legs, her clothes (which the spring luckily supplied). Then she shook her head and snapped out of it. She had to help Eskel. “Stay calm, and focus on him. I can deal with the whole broken curse thing later. First, the wound.” It was pretty deep, slowly bleeding, but no bowel was hanging out, so that was good. She stopped the bleeding, pressing her skirt to the wound, then she jumped up, running to Scorpious scavenging for bandages and salves. She washed the wound out and bandaged it tightly. It was too big to be sawn, but maybe after it heeled a bit she could see to that. She forced two viles of healing potion down Eskel’s throat, and four gulps of Swallow. Afterward, she started treating the smaller wounds, cleaning them out and neatly stitching them together. Lucky for them her aunt was a healer, and she was adamant that Jael learned the basics, which she was immensely grateful for now. When she was done she laid out Eskel’s bedroll and rolled his body onto it, careful not to aggravate wounds. She sat up a camp, collecting firewood and feeding Scorpion some oat from the saddlebag. She ate bread and some dried meat for dinner. She moaned when she bit into it, after half a year on grass and oats, it was the best thing she had ever eaten. She thought about getting Eskel to the next town to find a healer, but he was too fragile, she was afraid he wouldn’t survive the ride, and she didn’t want to leave him there while she went to find one. She was varied to fall asleep, too afraid Eskel hadn’t slain the monster and it was roaming the forest, injured, and she also had to check up on him every hour, make sure he didn’t die. He woke up around midnight for a short time, moaning. Jael managed to get some Golden Oriole and water into him before he passed out. He didn’t wake up until noon.   
“Wa..ter.” He rasped.   
Jael held his head while he drank from the flask. Eskel tried to sit up, but Jael pushed him back (the fact that she could do that showed just how weak Eskel had gotten).  
“Careful, you don’t want to reopen your wounds and ruin my work. You almost died.”  
“Are you a nymph?”  
Jael blushed.  
“That’s very kind of you to say, but no. I’m your traveling companion. We met near Trusek, you saved me from a trap, and ever since we have been traveling together.”  
There was no recognition in Eskel’s eyes, so Jael imitated horns with her hands and bleated:  
“Baaaaa.”  
“Lil’ Bleater?! But…how?”  
“An old witch turned me into a goat for stealing her flowers, you found me and saved me. Then when you were bleeding out I wished that I could save you and the spring changed me back.”  
Eskel laughed, then immediately winced, clutching his side. Jael was there within a blink, holding him.  
“Careful. You should eat something, then get more rest. I have given you Golden Oriole and Swallow, do you need anything else?”  
“How did you know I needed those?”  
“I have been traveling with you for over six months. I notice things. So?”  
“No, those are good enough.”  
He could keep down a few bites of bread before he got too tired.   
“May I?”  
Asked Jael, then took his head in her lap, gently caressing his hair, and started to sing.  
“A young man walked through the forest  
With his quiver and hunting bow  
He heard a young girl singing  
And followed the sound below  
There he found the maiden  
Who lives in the willow.”  
Eskel fell asleep after the first verse. The next day he insisted he was ready for the trip to the town, but Jael just shook her head after checking his wounds.   
“It’s not safe yet.”  
“I have traveled in worse conditions.”  
“Yeah, but I couldn’t speak back then, or I would have told you how stupid that was.”  
Eskel became much quieter since her transformation, and she noticed that he often anxiously rubbed the scars on his face when he did. She wanted to grab his hand and kiss his scars (and many other things) and tell him it didn’t bother her, but she was anxious too, not used to being able to reply, afraid that she would say something stupid to a man as smart as Eskel was, able to recite poetry from memory and knowing every monster on the Continent. Finally, on the third day, she gave the okay for him to get on Scorpion (with a lot of help, of course). She sat behind him, to make sure he wouldn’t slip off or faint, although Eskel protested against this. The ride to the town took four hours instead of the normal two, and by the time they reached the inn, Eskel was exhausted. He had to lean on Jael as they walked inside. She could already the states and hear the whispers, but she was too tired and worried to care.  
“A room, and two meals.”  
“We are full.”  
“Funny, I thought I just saw two men pay for their rooms and leave.”  
“We don’t have a room for the likes of him. Bad for the business”  
“He just saved your town from a griffin. That monster killing your customers would have been bad for the business, not him sleeping here.”  
After a long starring match, the innkeeper shrugged.  
“First floor, second room on the left. And you pay extra if he bloodies anything.”  
“Won’t be a problem.”  
She helped Eskel upstairs who immediately collapsed on the bed.  
“I’ll go find a healer, I’ll back as soon as I can.” She said, but she wasn’t sure he heard her at all.  
It’s harder to find a healer who would treat witchers than she thought. Finally, she came back to the inn with an elf woman, who examines Eskel. She smeared a green salve all over his wound and had him drink herbal potions, then stood up.  
“You did a good job. He’ll live, thanks to his healing abilities and your help. Most of it will scar, but I did everything I could to avoid infections and minimalize scarring. He should rest, at least for a week, and apply this salve once a day.”  
Jael paid her and lead her to the door, then turned back to Eskel to say something, to reassure him, but he was already sleeping. She brought their dinners upstairs, and when Eskel took it from her he startled when then fingers brushed against each other, spilling some of the soup on the floor. Jael was sure he would have blushed if he could. They ate in silence until she couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“You know you can talk to me, even if I’m not a goat.”  
Eskel looked up, then rubbed his scars again. Jael decided to help him out.  
“If I were still a goat, you would tell me about your fight with the griffin, what to do better next time and what was good. Then it would remind you of something a brother of yours said and talk about them, or recite a piece of poetry about forest gods or beautiful maidens.”  
“I forgot you knew all about that. It’s just...strange, that you know so much about me, and I barely know you.”  
“Well then, I will tell you about me. There is not much to know. I lived in Trusek my whole life, the furthermost I traveled was Arga, a town two days ride from there. I live with my aunt, she is a healer. I could only help you because she insisted on teaching me, even when I would rather gossip or play with the other girls.”  
“Then I own my gratitude to her.”  
“She is a very kind woman. She took me in after my parents died.”  
“What happened, if I may ask?”  
“Pillagers. Raided the village, and killed them when didn’t find enough coin. I was in the wood, playing. By the time I got back…”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Thank you. Aunt Tasha raised me. I have two cousins, Oleg, who is younger, and Prisca, who is the same age as me. They will be so happy when they realize I’m alive!”  
Eskel’s face fell.  
“Trusek you said? We can be there within two months. They will surely be happy to get you back.”  
Jael’s smile faltered too because she realized what that meant. Retuning to Trusek, to her boring life, to the everyday gossip and work on the field, without traveling, without adventure, but most importantly: without Eskel. She wanted to tell him this, all of it, but he already turned towards the wall, breath evening out. Jael lied down on the bedroll, but couldn’t sleep. She didn’t want to lose all of this. Then after a lot of thinking and tossing a thought came upon her: two months was a long time, a lot can happen during it. Maybe even Eskel can be convinced to let her tag along. She smiled and finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jael tries to get Eskel to open up while she is also fighting with her feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came to an end, dear readers. I hope you liked it. Concrit is always welcome!

So they turned towards Trusek. Eskel brought her a bedroll, and a new dress (the one that the spring gave her was beautiful, but not designed for traveling). Jael insisted that they should buy the cheapest one, but Eskel set up his bristles and bought a beautiful blue dress. To make up for the costs Jael started selling salves and brews, for simple uses like headaches or manly problems. She searched for the herbs while Eskel hunted, and smashed them together in his potion-making mortar. She was glad that her aunt made her help with the potions because after countless hours of work she knew exactly what the ingredients were and how to turn them into medicine. 

Eskel became quieter, so Jael filled the silence with songs and stories. It took her an entire week to make Eskel laugh, but when he did it felt like her heart would prise open her chest. Whenever he returned from a fight she made sure to check him for injuries and rub salve over the bruises and cuts. Eskel insisted that he didn’t need it, he would heal, but Jael just waved her hand.

“I know you will heal, but this makes it quicker and less painful.”

So she took care of Eskel and chatted, and by the third week, Eskel spoke to as he used to, like nothing changed. But everything changed. She was running out of time, to tell him how she felt, what she wanted. And that’s when that rainy night came.

***

It was a particularly cold night, with sprinkling rain, and no matter how long they searched, there was no shelter. They settled under the trees, where the leaves provided a little dryness. Jael let out a tirade of curses as she laid her bedroll on the wet grass. This was going to be a long night. She kept most of her clothes on, then slipped under the covers, shivering. She tried to sleep, but the cold and the wet kept her awake for what seemed like hours.

“Can’t sleep?”  
“Too cold.”  
“I can hear your teeth rattle from here. Want to huddle?”  
“Huddle?”

She imagined being in Eskel’s arms, resting her head on his chest and she blushed.

“For warmth.”  
“Yeah, for warmth, of course, sure.”

Eskel dragged his bedroll next to hers. He lied down, lifting the blanket and covering her with it. Then he scooted closer, lifting his arm.

"Is this okay?"  
"Yes."

He put his arm over her, and his body against hers. Jael blushed, afraid Eskel would smell her arousal, but then the warmth of the witcher's body permeated her, and she quickly drifted into sleep.

She was still half asleep, snuggling closer to the warmt when she opened her eyes and blinked. She was resting her head on a chest, her arms hugging a man. Not just a man, it was Eskel, she remembered now. She must have turned around in her sleep to end up in this position. She slowly retreated, not wanting to wake him up, then just lied there, marveling at him. She hoped she wasn't being creepy, but it was so rare that she could see him like this. His face was calm in his sleep, a rare state for it. Jael wanted to run her fingers over his eyelids, his scars, his lips, but she didn't dare to move. After a while, Eskel started moving. Jael averted her eyes, not wanting to get caught staring. 

"Did you sleep well?"  
"Hmm, yes. You are warm." 

After that night they always huddled if it was cold, and sometimes even when it wasn't that cold. 

***

One morning Jael woke up to the pain of a hundred needles stabbing her abdomen at the same time. She moaned in pain, and curled up, clutching her stomach. She could hear Eskel getting up, his hand on her back and his voice was full of worry. Jael knew he smelt her pain and the blood.

“Are you alright? Are you bleeding?”  
“It’s nothing serious, Eskel, just my womanly problems.”

His face was still confused, so Jael tried to explain, but a new wave of pain came, and she had to shut her mouth or another painful moan would have come out, and she didn’t want to worry him even more.

“It’s alright, just bring me some water to wash up, then I’ll change my small clothes. I’m afraid I can’t accompany you today.  
“I’ll find a healer for you.”

Jael grabbed his arm before he could hurry away. 

“Nonsense. I’m fine, I told you. I go through this every month, every woman does. No need to waste your coin on a healer. I just have to get some rest.”

Eskel didn’t seem too sure about that when he left. As she heard the door close, she returned into fetal position, whining to herself. Usually, her monthly illness was manageable, and only a few times a year was it this bad, and of course, it had to be now. She was too distracted by the pain to notice how much time has passed since Eskel left, so she was surprised to hear the door open. 

“It’s her.”

Jael looked up, seeing Eskel being followed by an old woman, who carried a big basket.

“I told you not to get a healer.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, deary, I’m not even a real healer, more like a medicine-woman. Now son, don’t just stand there, make yourself useful. Bring a bucket of warm water and tell the kitchen maid to make a good strong tea from these.”

She took one good look at the bed and shouted after Eskel.

“And bring some sheets, too.”

Once he was gone she stepped closer to Jael, murmuring commiseratingly. She gently pushed on her stomach, making her hiss.

“I told him not to waste your time. It’s just my illness, it’s often like this.”  
“It’s not a problem. I’m Emese.”  
“Jael.”  
“Well Jael, is there any chance you were with child?”  
“No! We haven’t…I haven’t, not in months.”  
“Good, I just asked to make sure, because this is a heavy flow of blood.”

Eskel soon returned with the bucket, then left the room immediately. Emese helped her stand up and clean herself. She changed the sheets and brought her more rags to stuff them into her smallclothes. Then she maneuvered her to sit on the bed, and she sat behind her, with her arms around her body. She started gently kneading and massaging her lower stomach. Jael let out a relieved sigh and leaned against Emese.

“This is good.”  
“I learned it from my aunt. You have got yourself a good lad, you hear me? Most men would only care that they can’t stick their cock into you during bleeding, but this one was truly worried about you. He is a catch, that’s for sure.”  
“We aren’t…Eskel and I are not…”  
“Oh, sure. I can see how he looks at you. He came early to my house, banging at the door. I came running in my nightgown, cause he sounded like someone was dying. When he told me what it was about I almost laughed into his face. Kind lad, but a bit dense. Asked me all sorts of questions about our illness, like he has never heard of it. Men! Someone should teach them these things.”

There was a knock on the door, and Eskel came in with a mug of steaming hot tea. He placed it on the cupboard.

“Can I help in anything?”  
“Yes, come here lad, take this over from me. My old hands get tired fast, and I have to prepare some other herbs for her.”

Eskel pitter-pattered in one place, embarrassed. Jael knew he would be crimson red if he could blush.

“I don’t know how.”  
“It’s easy, I can show you.”

He guarded Eskel’s hand on her stomach.

“You press here than go around in little circles. Yes, just like that.”

She stood up and Eskel scooted into her place. Jael tried to calm her fastly beating heart, because Eskel was here, right behind her, his hands on her stomach, even if it was because he wanted to help her, not because he cared like that. Emese smiled at them. 

“I put the herbs in little bags, make tea and drink one if it starts to hurt. This should be enough for the next three months.”  
“Thank you. The coin..”  
“What you gave me before we arrived here should be more than enough.”

They stayed like that long after the pain was gone, Jael leaning against Eskel and him gently forming circles on her stomach.

“You must think I’m terribly stupid that I didn’t know about all of this. I knew women have their monthly illness, I just didn’t quite know how it went down.”  
“No shame in not knowing things if you are willing to learn. I suppose, if you didn’t have any women around your fortress there were no one to explain it. I can’t imagine Vesemir giving a talk about it.”

They both chuckle at that.

“And you have to suffer this every month?”  
“Yes, to have babies. A horrible price if you ask me. But everyone wants them after a while, so you tell yourself it’s worth it.”  
“I can’t have them.”  
“Can’t have what?”  
“Children. The trials make us infertile.”  
“That’s horrible!”

Eskel just shrugged.

“Being a father isn’t fit for a witcher’s lifestyle. Better this than having to leave your kids behind.”  
“That’s fair. But it’s still sad, that they took away even the chance of it.”  
“I never thought about it that way.”

***

She couldn’t even scream before the griffin sank its claws in her shoulder and snatched her up in the air. She could hear Eskel scream and a powerful wave of magic hit them, and it made the griffin drop her. She landed on her back and rolled over to see what was happening. Eskel already had his silver sword in his hand.

“Get out of here! Go!”

She scrambled to her feet and ran. She hid behind the rocks, watching the fight unfold from there. Eskel wasn’t dancing around it this time. He was a dangerous predator, with only one aim: to kill. The griffin didn’t stand a chance. When he pulled his sword out of its chest he rushed to her.

“Jael! Are you injured, are you hurt?”  
“I’m alright, just the claw marks, and my back hurt’s a bit. But you are injured.”

Eske glanced at his bleeding arm as if he only noticed it for the first time.

“I’m a witcher, it’ll heal. Let me see your wound.”  
He examined her sshoulder, and Jael noticed his hand was shaking.

"You have to be more careful, and you can't be so reckless! Promise me not to do anything stupid like this ever again! I can't lose you, because I lo.." 

He shut his mouth tight, lifting his hand to rub his scars, as he always did when he was embarrassed or distressed. But this time Jael caught his hand, grabbing into it tightly. She sat up, her face inches away from his. 

" Finish it. Finish what you were going to say." 

Eskel tried to pull away, but Jael didn't let him, and her gaze never left his eyes either. 

"Because I love you." 

It was only a whisper, but enough to make her heart nearly explode with happiness. She cupped his face and leaned forward, claiming the kiss she has dreamt about for so long. 

***

The first week after Eskel’s confession was straight out of a fairy tale. Eskel was exactly the gallant knight his poems were about, who brought flowers and carried her in his arms when a splinter got into her feet. He was still shy, but with every kiss and every hug, he seemed to believe it more and more that he could be loved. And Jael found flowers all over her pillow when she woke up and although she scolded Eskel for it he always bought her something when they traveled through a market: sweets, ribbons, buttons. They slept next to each other every night, limbs and arms tangled, although nothing else happened between them. 

One night as Eskel rested his head on Jael’s lap and she was playing with his hair. They managed to get a room in an in, so the bed was more comfortable than usual and there was a lovely fire burning in the fireplace, heating the small room.

“Sing me that song you sang when you saved me. About the willow fairy. I can’t remember much, mostly the tune, but I want to hear it again.”  
“Are you comfortable? Okay, I’ll start, but fair warning, my voice isn’t a bard’s.”  
“Don’t be shy.”

She cleared her throat and started singing.

“A young man walked through the forest  
With his quiver and hunting bow  
He heard a young girl singing  
And followed the sound below  
There he found the maiden  
Who lives in the willow  
He called to her as she listened  
From a ring of toadstools red  
"Come with me, my maiden  
Come from thy willow bed"  
She looked at him serenely  
And only shook her head

See me now, a ray of light in the moondance  
See me now, I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me, to follow where you lead

A young man walked through the forest  
With a flower and coat of green  
His love had hair like fire  
Her eyes an emerald sheen  
She wrapped herself in beauty  
So young and so serene  
He stood there under the willow  
And he gave her the yellow bloom  
"Girl, my heart you've captured  
Oh, I would be your groom"  
She said she'd wed him never  
Not near, nor far, nor soon

A young man walked through the forest  
With an axe sharp as a knife  
"I'll take the green-eyed fairy  
And she shall be my wife  
With her I'll raise my children  
With her I'll live my life"  
The maiden wept when she heard him  
When he said he'd set her free  
He took his axe and used it  
To bring down her ancient tree  
"Now your willow's fallen  
Now you belong to me"

She followed him out the forest  
And collapsed upon the earth  
Her feet had walked but a distance  
From the green land of her birth  
She faded into a flower  
That would bloom for one bright eve  
He could not take from the forest  
What was never meant to leave”

They were silent for a long time after the last chords of the song died on Jael’s lips. Finally, Eskel spoke.

“Poor girl.”  
“Foolish boy.”

***

Jael noticed that Eskel’s behavior started to change. It wasn’t anything big, just how he didn’t initiate kissing or hugging anymore, how he let go of her hand whenever they walked into a town or leaned away from her touch. He didn’t put his bedroll next to hers when it wasn’t especially chilly, and he slept on the side of the bed instead of cuddling when they slept in an inn. Jael didn’t understand it. Maybe he reconsidered his confession, but was too nice to admit it? Was it only a passion of the moment thing? Has he grown bored of her and her constant chattering already? Or was he ashamed of her, a simple village girl, who couldn’t even read? She couldn’t wrap her head around it, so one night, when he put his bedroll far away from hers again, she spoke up.

“What is it, Eskel? What’s your problem with me?”

He looked up, scarred as a child caught stealing sweets.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, really? Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You don’t touch me, you don’t sleep next to me, hell you don’t even speak to me that much anymore. Have you grown bored with me? Do you regret saying you loved me?”  
“Jael, I…”  
“Spit it out, because I’m not spending another night shivering.”

Eskel put down his bedroll and walked over to her, He reached out for her hand, but changed his mind halfway and dropped his arm.

“You don’t own me anything, you do know that, don’t you?”  
“I don’t own…What are you talking about? You saved me, but what has that do with this?”  
“I know what I’m, how I look. Don’t think I can’t hear what people whisper about you whenever we enter an inn.”

She heard those, too. “Witcher’s bitch.” “Slut.” “Monster’s whore.”, just to mention a few. It hurt, sure, but what was Eskel getting at?

“I’m a mutant, an ugly one at that. I don’t want you to…to be with me just because you feel like you owe me.”

What? He thought she was with him because he saved her? How could he think that? 

“How could you say that?! Do you think I’m that vain, that I’m only with you because of what, I feel obligated to? Fuck off, Eskel. You don’t know me at all if you say that.”

He grabbed her hand, a desperate look in his eyes.

“Why else? I’m horrendous to look at, people spit at me whenever they get a chance and they would happily kill me if they didn’t need me. Why do you want to be with someone like me?”  
“Because I love you! I love how gentle you are, how much you love poetry, and that you help people by risking your own life. And I like looking at you, even at your scars, because I love you.”

Eskel lowered his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to believe that you can love someone like me, someone..."  
"Don't finish that sentence, I won't let you disparage yourself. Just bring your bedroll here and hug me close."

***

Jael was sitting by the inn’s door, mending one of Eskel’s shirts, eyeing the door. No matter how many times she has seen Eskel fight, she was always worried when he went out to hunt. Finally, the door creaked and Eskel stepped in, covered in bloody, reeking guts. Jael jumped up, and many of the guests did too.  
“Are you injured? Are you alright?”  
“It’s just the monster, not me. I’m okay.”  
“Bring a bath to our room, please.”  
The innkeeper didn’t protest this time, probably because he didn’t want the reeking witcher, with monster guts dripping off of him, standing a moment longer in his inn.

Jael prepared the bath with an oil she has made a few weeks ago when she noticed how much Eskel liked the smell of lavender. By the time she was finished Eskel already got rid of his armor, putting it away for later cleaning. She stood by the tub, waiting for Jael to leave the room, as she usually did. But this time she decided to stay.

“Let me help you.”

Eskel’s head snapped up.  
“Come on, strip away those dirty clothes, the sooner the better. I’m not even sure I’ll be able to wash them clean if I soak them right now. And I should definitely help you wash your hair. Are you sure you aren’t injured?”

“Just a few scratches.”

Eskel started to hesitantly strip. Jael turned around as he stepped into the water, and she gathered his clothes and dunk them into a bucket of hot water. She stood behind him, trying not to eye his muscled shoulder too much. Eskel’s body was tense as her fingers started to work on his hair. There were guts and blood, which made her want to puke, but for his sake, she stopped herself. She concentrated on the feeling of Eskel’s warm skin under her fingers instead.

“Tell me about the fight.”

As he started to talk and he got cleaner and cleaner the tension slowly left his body. He even leaned into her touch when she washed her hair. 

After he was all cleaned up, Jael brought a fresh set of clothes and put them down next to him. She turned around, but she could still feel her cheeks getting red as he emerged with a splash and dried himself off, and she had to resist peeking. When she finally turned around he hasn’t finished dressing, his shirt still in his hand. She has seen him half-naked before, many times, as being in the wild didn’t offer much privacy, but this time was different. She stepped closer and put a hand on his arm, stopping Eskel halfway in movement. She didn’t know what to say, she just took the shirt from him, dropping it on the floor, then took him by the hand and led him to the bed. They lied facing each other, so close she could feel Eskel’s hot breath on her face. She hesitantly touched his body, tracing a scar with her hand.  
“How did you get this one?”  
“Bruxa. It took me by surprise.”  
Jael laid a kiss on the scar, then moved on to the next one.  
“How about this one?”  
“Werewolf. I couldn’t save his victims.”  
Jael didn’t stop until she counted every scar with kisses. By the time they ran out of them, Eskel was breathing hard and her cheeks were flushed.  
“You didn’t ask about one.”  
“I assumed you didn’t want me to.”  
Eskel turned to his back, staring at the ceiling.  
“It was a girl, my child of surprise. I should have never invoked that law. I wasn’t there for her when she needed me, and even when she sought me out I didn’t want to help her. She left me with these as a parting gift.”  
Jael didn’t say anything, she just kissed his facial scar, starting at his forehead, down to his mouth. By the time she arrived there, Eskel wasn’t speaking either.

¬***

They walked, hand in hand, leading Scorpion by the reins. The sun was shining, and although the weather is chilly, it was still nice to feel the sunbeams on their face. Jael, as she often did, asked Eskel:

“Tell me a poem.”

This time he hesitated more than the usual, but then cleared his throat and started reciting.

“Lady of green eyes,  
Young, not yet wise,  
Hands full of pinks, lilies, and lilacs,  
Red poppy, tiny crocus, sweet rose.  
Out comes the which whose  
The flowers were and cries:”

Wait, that sounded very familiar.

“Lady of green eyes,  
Here is your prise!  
For stealing my flowers,  
And trampling my garden  
There is no pardon.  
You shall be a goat  
All day you’ll bleat  
Run around and eat.  
Lady of green eyes,  
That shall be your prise.”

Jael could feel tears prickling her eyes as she realized that was her story, their story. Eskel wrote the whole thing into a poem, how they met, how she saved him, everything. She grabbed onto his hand tightly and listened to his voice.

“Lady of green eyes,  
So beautiful, so wise  
With eyes like emerald  
Such a thing I never held  
So close to my heart before.”

Eskel stopped talking and he looked anywhere but at her. Jael entwined her arms around his neck and forced him to look into his eyes.

“Eskel, love, did you write this?”  
“I know I’m not a poet or a bard…”  
“This was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me.”

She kissed him, a long, passionate kiss and Eskel let go of the horse’s reils so he could hug her.

“I’m so glad you liked it. It took me weeks.” He whispered into her hair.  
“Eskel, promise me something.” Jael said between kisses.  
“Anything.”  
“Please don’t let this thing between us, whatever it is, end when we arrive at Trusek.”  
Eskel didn’t answer, just hugged her closer.

***

They walked into the village, leading Scorpion behind them. Eskel once told her he felt less intimidating like this, instead of riding. She could hear the gasps and murmurs as people stood on the side of the road, and their gazes burned her back. But none of them dared to approach, not even her friends, they just stare aít her, their eyes wide and disbelieving. She felt like a freak. This is must be how Eskel felt every time he arrived at a new place. How can someone get used to this treatment?

“Jael!”

She heard her aunt’s voice before being crushed in a hug. It was overwhelming, being in her arms after such a long time. Jael could feel tears gathering in her eyes.

“Aunt Tasha!”

When she finally let go of her she cupped her face in her hands and looked her all over.

“Are you all right? Are injured? Where have you been? We were worried sick.”

Before Jael could get a word out she turned towards Eskel. She stepped in front of Jael, as if shielding her from him.

“What did you do to her, Witcher? I swear if you hurt her…”  
Jael grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“It’s all right, Aunty. This Eskel. He saved my life, multiple times. It’s because of him that I’m here now.”

The suspicion in her eyes disappeared after a few seconds, and she extended her hand towards Eskel.

“In that case, I would be honored if you joined us for dinner.”

Eskel seemed surprised by the invitation but followed her. Tasha made Jael’s favorite, chicken paprikash with noodles, and had Oleg bring up a bottle of the good wine. Jael told them the story from the moment she stole the flowers to the magical spring and their journey back here. She didn’t mention how close they got, but from her aunt's gaze, she suspected she knew. Eskel was very quiet at first, staring at his bowl, but then Jael’s hand found his under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. After a little encouragement, he chimed in with his parts of the story. Oleg and Prisca sat at the very end of the table, barely touching their food. After a while Oleg warmed up, asking Eskel about his swords and the monsters he killed. Prisca didn’t say a word, a wry look on her face. After they finished the meal Tasha stood up.

“You should stay with us for the night, Maester Witcher. It’ll be a cold night, and the inn is probably full.”  
“Thank you for your generosity.”

Tasha just shook her head.

“You brought back my niece. No coin in the world can repay that.”

She led Eskel to the guest room. The moment they were gone, Prisca grabbed Jael by the arm and dragged her to the pantry.

“What the fuck, Jael?”  
“I’m happy to see you too, Prisca.”  
“Did he put a spell on you? Cursed you? You disappear for over half a year, then you waltz in with this creature, batting your eyes at him, holding his hand. Mother is too happy that we got you back, but I could see the way you look at him. What will people say if they notice, too? That you’re a witcher’s whore?”  
“Stop it, Prisca! Did you hear a word I said at the table? I was cursed, almost died several times and all you can think about is what people will say? Eskel isn’t a creature or a monster and he didn’t curse me. Yes, I love him, because he is the bravest and kindest man I know. And now, if you forgive I have to go unpack.”

She bumped into her aunt on her way upstairs. She stroked her face and smiled at her.

“I’m so happy, Jael. Almost as happy as I was when you were born. I thought you were dead, I grieved and now here you are, alive and well, and with a man you love.”

Jael blushed.

“Is it that obvious?”  
“I have been in love, deary, I recognize the signs.”  
“And you aren’t angry?”  
“Why would I be? He seems like a good man. But you know it won’t be easy, do you?”  
“Yes. But I love him.”

She sneaked into the guest room at night. Eskel was waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jael sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“This went well. My family really likes you.”  
“Not all of them.”

Jael’s head snapped up.

“How do you…You heard us!”  
“Yes. I didn’t mean to, but enchanted hearing and all of that.”  
“Well Prisca is just being a bitch, but I’m sure she doesn’t mean it.”  
“Did you mean it?”  
“Mean what?”

Eskel didn’t look at her, but his hand tightened around hers.

“What you said to Prisca and later to your aunt about how you feel towards me.”  
“Oh, Eskel. Of course, I did, and I will repeat it as many times as you need it to believe it.”

She stood up and took both of his hands and forced him to look her in the eye.

“I love you.”  
“But…”  
“No buts. This is how I feel, and nothing will change it.”  
Eskel pulled her in a kiss, his lips seeking hers as she was the last drop of water in a desert. When they parted he pulled her in his lap.

“I’ll have to leave tomorrow.”  
“That’s okay. Just promise that you will come back for me when spring comes.”  
“I swear on my life, Jael. I’ll come back because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to my very very amateur attempt at drawing Jael both as Lil' Bleater and a woman:  
> https://hu.pinterest.com/pin/859765385113541421/

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are! What did you think? Do you also need Eskel in your life?


End file.
